ticopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Ottón Solís Fallas
| final = | designado = Elección popular | cargo2 = Ministro de Planificación Nacional y Política Económica | inicio2 = 1986 | final2 = 1988 | designado2 = Presidente Óscar Arias Sánchez | fechanac = | lugarnac = , Costa Rica, Pérez Zeledón | fechamuerte = | lugarmuerte = | partido = 40pxPartido Acción Ciudadana (2000 - hoy) 40pxPartido Liberación Nacional (1978 - 2000) | afiliaciones = | cónyuge = Shirley Sánchez Mora | profesión = Economista | hijos = Jane, Victoria, Elena e Isabel | residencia = San José, Montes de Oca | almamáter = Universidad de Costa Rica y Universidad de Mánchester | fortuna = | religión = Católico | firma = | firma_tamaño = | sitioweb = | notas = }} Ottón Solís Fallas, político y economista costarricense, líder del Partido Acción Ciudadana, agrupación política de centro-izquierda que en la actualidad es la principal fuerza de oposición en el Congreso de la República de Costa Rica. Fue candidato presidencial de dicho partido en las elecciones presidenciales de Costa Rica de 2002, del 2006 y del 2010. Vida y formación académica Ottón Solís Nació el 31 de mayo de 1954, en un pueblo cercano a la ciudad de San Isidro de El General, en el cantón de Pérez Zeledón, al sur de Costa Rica. Se graduó como economista en 1976 en la Universidad de Costa Rica, y obtuvo una maestría en economía en la Universidad de Mánchester en 1978. Tiene una hija, Jane, en Inglaterra. Está casado con Shirley Sánchez Mora y es padre de Victoria, Elena e Isabel. Carrera política Inicio de su carrera política en el Partido Liberación Nacional Solís inició su trayectoria política en el Partido Liberación Nacional (PLN). Fue Ministro de Planificación Nacional y Política Económica durante la administración Óscar Arias Sánchez entre 1986 y 1988, puesto al que renunció por diferencias con el Poder Ejecutivo (se requiere cita). En ese mismo periodo también fue miembro de la Junta Directiva del Banco Central de Costa Rica y de la Junta Directiva del Centro para la Promoción de las Exportaciones e Inversiones (CENPRO). Fue diputado del PLN entre 1994 y 1998, pero sus desacuerdos con esa agrupación lo llevaron a abandonarla y a formar un nuevo partido. Fundación del Partido Acción Ciudadana (PAC) Solís es uno de los fundadores, en el año 2000 del Partido Acción Ciudadana conocido como PAC, que ocupó el tercer lugar en las elecciones presidenciales del 2002. En las elecciones presidenciales del 2006 el PAC logró cerca de un 41%, aproximadamente un 1% menos que el ganador, Oscar Arias Sánchez. El PAC obtuvo 17 de los 57 diputados de la República, convirtiéndose en la segunda fuerza política, desplazando al Partido Unidad Social Cristiana. En junio de 2008 el número de diputados del PAC se redujo a 16, dado que una de sus diputadas, Andrea Morales, abandonó la agrupación política. Morales indicó a la prensa que en el PAC había poco espacio para la disidencia, lo cual la motivó a abandonar las filas del PAC http://wvw.nacion.com/ln_ee/2008/junio/13/pais1576992.html. Ottón Solís se impuso en las primarias del Partido Acción Ciudadana del 31 de mayo del 2009, obteniendo más del 70% de los votos sobre sus rivales en la Convención; la ex diputada y economista Epsy Campbell Barr y el empresario y bioquímico Román Macaya. En las elecciones presidenciales de Costa Rica de 2010 el PAC, si bien fue el segundo partido con más votos, vio caer el apoyo popular de manera notable. En 2010 el PAC recibió apenas el 25.06% de los votos, una aguda caída con respecto al apoyo obtenido en la previa elección. Solís anunció el 8 de febrero su retiro definitivo de la política, y afirmó que lo hacía para crear espacios para nuevos dirigentes http://wvw.nacion.com/ln_ee/2010/febrero/08/pais2252504.html. Posiciones políticas Oposición al tratado de libre comercio con Estados Unidos (DR-CAFTA) Solís fue uno de los líderes políticos opuestos al tratado de libre comercio con Estados Unidos (DR-CAFTA). El acuerdo de libre comercio fue finalmente fue aprobado vía referendo en octubre, 2007 por escaso margen: 51.61 % de los votantes lo apoyaron, mientras que el 48.39% lo rechazó http://wvw.nacion.com/ln_ee/ESPECIALES/2007/octubre/referendo/mapa/index.html. Críticas al neoliberalismo e ideología del PAC Solís afirma que su partido- el PAC-no sigue ninguna ideología. En una entrevista declaró que "Nosotros no nos hemos preocupado por tener una ideología del PAC. Hay propuestas que podrían considerarse centro derecha como la eficiencia del Estado, la disciplina fiscal monetaria, el convencimiento de que el trabajo es lo que saca a la gente de la pobreza. Pero por otra parte hay otros pensamientos que podrían considerarse socialistas, como nuestra convicción de que en salud, educación, crédito, electricidad, telecomunicaciones, cultura, tecnología, deporte, no deben ser las fuerzas del mercado las que asignen el acceso, sino los criterios de universalidad. ¿Cómo se le puede llamar a eso? No lo sé, pero si Dios le dice tiene que decir alguna cosa yo diría, que nuestra ideología es los derechos humanos y la acción ciudadana." En la misma entrevista Solís expresó su rechazo de la socialdemocracia, que en su opinión está íntimamente ligada a la corrupción en ALC y al neoliberalismo. Solís critica fuertemente las políticas neoliberales en ALC, asociadas con el Consenso de Washington. En su opinión esas politicas no son la ruta correcta para América Latina entrevista. Cargos públicos * Ministro de Planificación Nacional y Política Económica del primer gobierno de Oscar Arias (1986-88). * Miembro de la Junta Directiva del Banco Central de Costa Rica (1986-1988). * Miembro de la Junta Directiva del Centro para la Promoción de las Exportaciones e Inversiones (CEMPRO) (1986-88). * Miembro del Consejo Económico y Social del primer gobierno de Oscar Arias (1986-88). * Miembro de la Comisión Bipartidista de Reforma al Sector Público (1992). * Diputado de la Asamblea Legislativa por el Partido Liberación Nacional.(1994-98). * Presidente de la Comisión de Asuntos Económicos Asamblea Legislativa (1994-1995). * Presidente de la Comisión Legislativa encargada de estudiar los proyectos para la reestructuración del sector telecomunicaciones y del sector energía (1996-1998). * Presidente de la Comisión de Reforma del Estado, Asamblea Legislativa (1997-1998). * Co-Fundador y Presidente del Partido Acción Ciudadana (2000). * Presidente de la Comisión Política del Partido Acción Ciudadana (2008-2009). * Candidato presidencial del Partido Acción Ciudadana (2002, 2006 y 2010). Publicaciones PAE-Crisis, Editorial UNED, San José, 1991. Ética y Democracia, Editorial Juricentro, San José CR, 2002. Ética, Política y Desarrollo, Partido Acción Ciudadana, San José CR, 2000. “Unorganized Money Markets and Unproductive Assets in the New Structuralist Critique of Financial Liberalization”, (with P. Dorian Owen) Journal of Development Economics, No. 31, 1989. Book Review; by B. Jalan (Ed.) Problems and Policies in Small Open Economies, Croom Heln, London, 1982; in The Manchester School, No. 3, 1982. Book Review; by S. Criffith-Jones, Internacional Finance in Latin America, Croom Helm, 1984; in The Manchester School, No. 3, 1984. Artículos publicados en varios libros sobre temas de desarrollo, descentralización y ética en la función pública. Árbitro académico para la revista The Manchester School. Lector de Tesis de Maestría en la Universidad de Reading (Inglaterra). Lector de Tesis de Licenciatura en la Universidad de Costa Rica. Publicación de numerosos artículos en la prensa nacional. Referencias * Eleccionescr.com * www.ottonpresidente.com Categoría:Políticos de Costa Rica Categoría:Políticos del Partido Acción Ciudadana Categoría:Profesores de Costa Rica Categoría:Diputados de Costa Rica